1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a daughter card.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,011, issued on Feb. 23, 2010, discloses a related card edge connector which is adapted for mounting a daughter card. The card edge connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a locking member mounted on an end of the insulative housing. The locking member has two stacked locking elastic pieces, and each elastic piece has a clamping portion and a positing arm, and each clamping portion overlaps with one positing arm along a left-to-right direction, the clamping portions are used to clamp the daughter card and are symmetrical disposed. However, the locking member need two stacked locking elastic pieces to enhance an intensity thereof, but that also complexes the configuration. Furthermore, both ends of the card edge connector are assembled with the locking elastic pieces, so people must use another detaching tool to withdraw the daughter card received in the card edge connector.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.